WO 2009/066592 A1 describes system that comprises a plurality of component holders each of which is provided to hold at least one electronic component to be mounted on a substrate as well as a revolving device which is provided to revolve the component holders along a pre-determined path, e.g., to rotate the component holders about an axis of rotation, such that each component holder can be brought into a component receiving position for receiving an electronic components and/or into a component mounting position for mounting an electronic component on the substrate, the component receiving position and the component mounting position being arranged on a locus of said pre-determined path. Furthermore, the system comprises an actuator for actuating a component holder in the component receiving position in order to attach an electronic component to the component holder and/or in the component mounting position in order to mount an electronic component on the substrate.
A further component mounting system is known from EP 0 845 934 B1. The actuator of the known system is provided with a safety device for determining whether a component holder to be actuated is properly placed on the revolving device for actuation by the actuator. This serves to avoid a possible collision between a misaligned component holder and the actuator. For example, a displacement of a component holder can occur when the component holder does not return to its initial position on the revolving device after actuation. However, the dynamics of the actuator while in operation may be impaired by the safety device.